


Pace Yourself

by NCISVU



Series: The Camp For Boys Who Think About Their Dicks Too Much [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro approves of the way Tony's progressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pace Yourself

“You’re graduating to the middle sized ring much quicker than I thought you would,” Jethro praised as he carefully wrapped it around Tony’s cock and balls. “I’m proud of you.”

“I don’t even think I need a cock ring anymore,” Tony replied proudly, reaching down and squeezing his dick as it started to fill. “Probably ‘cause you keep me so satisfied.”

“Maybe you don’t,” Jethro replied, “but I like how it makes your cock jut out from your body and how hard you get when you wear it.”

“You like looking at me?” Tony asked. On paper it might’ve sounded conceited but coming out of Tony’s mouth it sounded genuine and revealed a little bit of his insecurity.  The idea that his lifestyle was okay and he didn’t need to be fixed, as his father had drilled into his head over and over and over again, was all still very foreign to him.

Jethro’s eyes travelled the length of Tony’s body, lingering in areas, appreciating the tight muscles and hard planes. "Hell yeah I do," he answered. It was easy to work on building Tony's confidence. All he had to do was tell the young man the truth. "Stand up. I wanna look at you."

Tony stood, watching Jethro as Jethro watched him. The man circled his body, studying him from every angle before moving in behind him and wrapping one arm around Tony’s chest and resting the other on his thigh, erotically close to his impressive erection.

“Look at yourself,” Jethro urged, peering over Tony’s shoulder, down at the man’s naked body. “You’re gorgeous.”

Tony looked down at the erection jutting out from between his legs and smiled. He thrust his hips out slightly, making himself look even bigger, even though he didn’t need to. He was plenty big.

Jethro’s fingers inched closer as both of them stood, staring down at Tony’s cock. Tony could feel his lover’s erection bumping up against his ass and despite his desperation to be taken and filled, used and had by the man who’d quickly become his everything, a part of him also wanted to continue standing there, staring at his dick, pulsing in excitement and starting to drip.

Jethro reached around Tony and fingered one of his nipples as he continued admiring his body. He flattened out his hand over Tony's chest and eased it down his strong torso, his long fingers moving his dick out of the way and playing with his balls.

"I take back what I said a minute ago," Tony groaned. "I think I still need the cock ring."

Jethro smiled and nipped at Tony's ear as he rubbed his dick against Tony's ass, letting his excitement continue to grow. “Then it’s a good thing you already have one on.”

When Tony couldn't take it anymore, he reached around and spread his ass cheeks, revealing his hole to his lover. Jethro traced Tony's hairline from his ear to his neck with kisses and suckled his neck as he reached down, held his dick out straight and rubbed it against Tony's opening, using his precum as lube.

Tony rocked back onto it with a satisfied moan and didn't stop until Jethro was all the way inside him. "Am I your only one?" he asked, seemingly out of nowhere, "or do you have a whole stash of boys tucked away in other rooms?"

“I spend all my time here with you,” Jethro pointed out peacefully before kissing the back of Tony’s neck and letting Tony rock himself back and forth and control the lovemaking for the moment.

“Maybe I’m just your favorite.”

“You’re the only one, Tony,” Jethro said. “I don’t think my dick could handle another boy, let alone a whole stash.”

“That’s good,” Tony said, “because I have a big appetite.”

“That must be why we get along so well.”

“What would happen if we didn’t get along like we do?” Tony asked curiously.

“If we weren’t compatible I could trade you for someone who was.”

“That would suck,” Tony said. “Has it ever happened?”

“It’s happened with three of the boys who came in with your group,” Jethro replied. “They’ll trade until they find a match and everyone’s happy.”

“I’m glad you picked me,” Tony sighed happily. “Why did you pick me?”

“The look in your eyes,” Jethro answered casually. “The boyish charm written all over your face. The way you were hiding your little dick.”

“It’s not little!” Tony said defensively.

“Well I know that now but you weren’t sporting a giant boner when I looked you over.”

“I was nervous,” Tony countered. “I didn’t have a clue where I was or what was happening.”

“I get that,” Jethro said. “I’ve learned a few tricks, though, for identifying a nice, healthy dick. I knew you’d fill out nicely. And I have a thing for uncut cocks.”

“There’s nothing better than an uncut cock,” Tony agreed before pausing momentarily as a thought hit him. “Hey, this isn’t one of those places that does weird medical experiments and some doctor’s gonna try to cut it off, is it?”

“No,” Jethro answered with a chuckle. “You and your foreskin are safe here. Nothing happens without your and my say so. They do, however, sometimes ask us to test out some special drugs.”

“ _Special_ drugs? Are we talking illegal?”

“More like medical trial,” Jethro answered, starting to rock his hips and thrust into Tony, slowly taking control. “Lots of trials to test drugs that’re supposed to enhance performance but they’re all voluntary.”

“I might be up for that,” Tony stated with interest.

“We’ll talk about it when the time comes.”

“Until then I think you should fuck me,” Tony said.

“You’re the one that started this.”

“You pointed your dick at my ass. How am I supposed to resist that?”

“You rubbed your ass against my dick. How am I supposed to resist that?” Jethro asked playfully.

"More proof that this whole thing is meant to be," Tony said. "We can't resist each other."

"You mean that _we're_ meant to be," Jethro said.

"Yeah," Tony replied. "I just wasn't sure if that was okay to say or not."

"Nothing's off limits, Tony. You can say whatever you want," Jethro replied. "Bend over for me," he said, pushing gently against Tony's upper back while keeping his other hand on Tony's hip to keep him in position. "Brace yourself against the couch if you need to."

Tony relaxed into a comfortable position while Jethro took complete control and found his rhythm.

"I'm so glad you started this," Tony taunted, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"A word war with me isn’t wise," Jethro warned good-naturedly.

Tony didn't need to be able to see him to know he had a smile on his face. He reached around behind him and rested his hand against Jethro's hip. In response, Jethro took that hand and the other and held them behind Tony’s back, effectively immobilizing his lover.  

Tony whimpered at the new feeling of helplessness but quickly decided he enjoyed relinquishing all control and rested his chest against the back of the couch as he gave himself over to Jethro. He widened his legs a little more and sat back slightly, the small change in position having a big effect on the pleasure he was feeling. His eyes rolled back in his head as Jethro's dick rubbed against his prostate with each stroke.

"I hope you're close," Tony whispered desperately.

"Cock ring's not doing it for you this time?" Jethro questioned.

"Not when you've got me in a position where I'm completely at your mercy and you’re rubbing me in all the right places," Tony shrieked.

Jethro held both of Tony's hands in one of his then reached around and wrapped his free hand around Tony's thick, pulsing cock. He kept his grip tight as he delivered long, smooth strokes from the tip of his cock all the way down to the base.

"Deeper, Jethro," Tony pleaded. "Please. I need you. I need all of you. I wanna feel every inch."

Jethro turned his focus to his own pumping, making sure to pull almost all the way out before pushing deep and hard back into Tony with a perfect roll of his hips. As he did so, Tony clamped down on him, desperate to hold onto that sensation even though it had him barreling towards completion already. Never before had anyone mastered his body like Jethro had and the man had done it in a matter of days.

"I'm gonna cum, Jethro," he warned. "I'm gonna cum so hard."

Jethro concentrated on delivering perfect stroke after perfect stroke, making sure Tony had exactly what he needed. The cock ring was still slowing him down slightly but judging by the way his lover's cock was throbbing in his hand, it wouldn't be long.

Tony clamping down around Jethro had him crying out in ecstasy almost unexpectedly while he waited for the younger man who was one of the first people who could make him completely lose control. The even tighter grip on his cock and the sounds Jethro was making forced Tony over the edge and had him making sounds he'd never made before as overwhelming pleasure overtook his body.

As they finished, Jethro's strokes slowed gradually and he gently released Tony's arms but Tony remained leaned over on the couch, not willing to accept that the act of love was over already until Jethro rubbed his back for a moment before lifting him to a standing position again so he could steal a kiss.

“You okay?” Jethro murmured against Tony’s soft skin.

“’little stiff,” Tony admitted, “but that was literally the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Jethro smiled at the comment. “If that’s what you think now, just wait. The things I have planned for you? I’m gonna blow your mind.”

“Let’s start right now,” Tony replied excitedly.

Jethro grinned as he nipped at Tony’s shoulder. “Patience, Tony. Let’s not experience everything at once. You gotta pace yourself.”

“Patience has never been one of my strong suits,” Tony replied, “especially when it comes to your dick.”

Jethro smiled as he slipped out of Tony, his arms still wrapped tightly around the other man’s body. In all honesty, he felt the same way about Tony which left him with only one thought: what had he gotten himself into?

**End.**


End file.
